


You Miss Me

by bechloeisgay



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Beginnings, Developing Relationship, Eventual Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, F/F, Hoodies, Pre-Relationship, Relationship(s), Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 13:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloeisgay/pseuds/bechloeisgay
Summary: Beca tries to avoid admitting she misses Chloe after two weeks of not seeing each other. But instead, she admits so much more...





	You Miss Me

Beca had never experienced what she had been through the last two weeks. Usually her life felt it was fast paced and days gone too quick. And usually Beca hated that. She felt like the time got away from her too much. But for the past fourteen days, it wasn't like that. The last couple days had made her wish time slipped from her. 

And there was one entire big reason for that. 

Chloe fucking Beale. 

Though, it wasn't Chloe's fault. She had been busier then her normal. Her school work piled up on one another. Especially the Russian Lit course she took. She had started to see Tom again against Aubrey's wishes because in Aubrey's words he was just a, "Needy emotional fuck boy train wreck" 

Which Beca did not argue with. She was actually there when Aubrey said that. That was about two weeks ago before Chloe became too busy to stay home. But, when she looked at Beca for help? Beca just shrugged and said a simple "She's not wrong". Looking back on that, it probably pissed Chloe off. But she wasn't really thinking clearly that day. 

She had only seen Chloe maybe for two minutes total over the past two weeks. Beca saw her briefly when Chloe walked in the door. But she was already half asleep herself and Chloe always went to go shower. By the time she got out? Beca was completely passed out. Not seeing Chloe like she normally did felt like she was having the worst withdrawal from it. 

Beca wasn't ready to open up that much to Chloe. To show how she felt and how much she adored the bubbly redhead. She had showed her feelings enough to the woman already. Showing more would be crossing a line that should never be crossed. 

But as she was listening to whatever her Spotify was playing on this rainy night? She debated it. She debated telling Chloe to get home and enjoy this thunderstorm that was on it's way with her. Then again her mind decided against it, shutting the idea back down. 

Her eyes looked away from the rain covered window to the empty bed beside hers. Amy was out which wasn't a surprise. Even in the bad weather, all the girls had gone out. It was a Friday night. They went to see some movie then go bowling. That's usually what they did on Friday nights. Or they would do things by themselves. Nobody stayed home on a Friday night. 

But here Beca was by herself on a Friday night. Her thoughts too busy to let her have a night out. 

As her eyes were scanning the room, she saw Chloe's favorite hoodie. And just like that, a lightbulb had shined above Beca's head. Her eyes had glimmers in them as she grabbed her phone, quickly standing up. 

This was her ticket to getting Chloe to come home. And she wouldn't even have to admit to missing her. She could just send her a photo of the hoodie and tell her she forgot it. It was bulletproof. 

Beca: *Sent a photo*   
9:57 PM

Beca: Hey, Chloe. I think you forgot your hoodie at home. You want to come grab it? Or I can bring it to you. It's going to storm pretty hard tonight so I just figured you needed it.   
9:57 PM 

Both had sent and she anxiously waited for a reply. She felt so stupid after sending it. Who in this world sends something like that? Especially when their best friend is out on a date. She was basically disrupting Chloe for nothing. 

But, her phone vibrated in her hand fairly quickly. 

Chloe: I have my jacket, Beca. I'll be fine.   
9:58 PM

Beca: Yeah, but wouldn't the hoodie be more comfy? You have your brown leather jacket right? That's uncomfy to shit.   
9:59 PM

Chloe: How'd you know what jacket I have?   
9:59 PM

Beca: I was organizing the closet earlier. Saw you took it.   
10:00 PM

Chloe: Oh my god. You what?! You actually organized the closet? Are you having mental breakdown, Mitchell? I've been begging you to organize that mess forever! Thank you for doing it, f i n a l l y.   
10:02 PM

Beca: I had time. No big deal.   
10:02 PM

Beca: But, do you want me to bring you the hoodie?   
10:02 PM

Chloe: I'm currently at the movies with Tom  
10:03 PM

Beca: Yeah I know, I'm about to head over there with the girls  
10:04 PM

Oh, what a lie is all Beca could think. The girls had left already. So she would have to get an Uber or taxi just to make it there a few minutes after them. But, it was worth it. Especially just to see Chloe. 

Chloe: Oh, well then yeah. Grab it. I hate this jacket.   
10:04 PM

Beca: Then why do you wear it? Lmao   
10:05 PM 

Chloe: Because it's cute, like you.  
10:06 PM

Chloe: Oh wait, I think I see you guys. We're in line to buy tickets. I see Amy right now.   
10:07 PM 

"Oh no.." Beca thought. 

Chloe: Beca..  
10:09 PM

Beca: Yeah?  
10:09 PM

Chloe: Aubrey just told me you were never coming to the movies with them   
10:09 PM

Beca: What? Did they leave without me? I'm still upstairs  
10:10 PM

Chloe: Beca, don't lie. You weren't ever really coming were you?   
10:10 PM 

Beca: No, I was. I literally was getting my boots on when you pointed it out.   
10:10 PM

Chloe: Why though? You hate movies and Aubrey said you told her you had a ton of work to do. So why all of the sudden when you see my hoodie you want to bring it to me?   
10:11 PM 

Beca: I don't know..  
10:11 PM 

Chloe: You sure about that?   
10:11 PM 

Chloe: Because I'm thinking you just miss me...   
10:11 PM 

Beca: What?   
10:13 PM 

Chloe: Mhm, you do don't you? You miss meeee   
10:13 PM 

Beca: I do not. You're busy lately. And I'm really fucking busy. I was just being considerate for once.   
10:15 PM 

Chloe: Oh, sure. Because you're always considerate.   
10:16 PM 

Beca: Only for you   
10:16 PM 

Chloe: So you miss me?   
10:17 PM

Beca: I was offering you your hoodie. That is all.   
10:18 PM 

Chloe: You miss me. And I actually do need that hoodie. I have a tear in the jacket :(   
10:19 PM

Beca: You're lying   
10:19 PM 

Chloe: *Sent a photo*   
10:20 PM 

Beca opened the photo to see Chloe standing in the mirror. Her hands a bit above her head. Actually right in front of her forehead. She was looking up and had her tongue sticking out. Which of course made Beca chuckle. Chloe would always send ridiculous silly photos like this. But she hadn't in the last two weeks. And Beca couldn't believe how much she missed it. 

But her eyes wandered down to the rip in Chloe's jacket. It was on the side and was a very small tear. The tear made her wonder if it was even visible until now. Chloe didn't seem to really need the hoodie. 

Chloe: See? It has a rip. Bring me the hoodie please. I miss you and want to see your face.   
10:21 PM 

Holy shit. Chloe said she missed her and wanted to see her face. Now Beca really couldn't go. Because knowing Chloe was on a date was going to kill her. She couldn't just drop the hoodie off for a quick thirty second thank you from Chloe before she ran back inside. 

She missed Chloe. She really did. But, Beca didn't have time to think her actions through earlier. And now she did. There was no way Beca could go. 

But what if she could tease Chloe about having it? That would switch the topic. 

So she had gotten up and grabbed the hoodie before rushing into the bathroom. Beca slipped the hoodie on and fixed it before looking up in the mirror. Her hair wavy and frizzy from putting on the hoodie pretty quickly. But, that didn't matter. 

She opened up the camera app on her phone before taking a mirror selfie. Her one hand with her middle finger up as she had her face look like a mocking one. Then, she hit sent. 

Beca: *Sent a photo*  
10:23 PM 

Beca: No, this is mine now. Forgot how comfy it was.   
10:26 PM

Chloe: Oh. My. God.   
10:27 PM

Chloe: You are so fucking adorable, I swear. You really miss me that much huh?   
10:27 PM 

Beca: What?! No!   
10:28 PM 

Chloe: You're literally wearing my hoodie and claiming it yours. That's probably one of the most cutest things you've done.   
10:29 PM

Beca: You shouldn't be calling me cute and adorable while you're on a date.   
10:30 PM 

Chloe: I shouldn't do a lot of things, but I do. And flirting with you is one thing I should do.   
10:31 PM

Beca: Wait, what? Flirt? What?   
10:32 PM

Beca: You're on a date   
10:32 PM 

Beca: We don't   
10:32 PM 

Beca: I mean I would love to and, just, no. Okay. This is joking. I need to stop sending these.  
10:33 PM 

Beca: Shit, sorry  
10:34 PM

Chloe: All I had to do was say I was flirting with you to get you to notice?!   
10:34 PM

Beca: Wait, what?  
10:35 PM

Chloe: Been flirting with you since last year, thanks for noticing.   
10:35 PM 

Beca: Oh..  
10:35 PM

Beca: Well if you said something..  
10:36 PM 

Chloe: I swear Mitchell, you'll be the death of me. I need to find a way out of this stupid date. I miss you so much. I want to see you. Now. Not later. Now.   
10:39 PM 

Beca: I was just asking if you wanted your hoodie, Beale.   
10:39 PM 

Chloe: Oh, whatever. I know you just really missed me ;) and for obvious reasons now.   
10:40 PM 

Beca: How do you even know I wanted you to flirt with me?   
10:41 PM 

Chloe: "I mean, I would love to" I'm assuming that was hinting to being more then friends?   
10:42 PM 

Beca: I could so just tell you no right now and have you feel embarrassed as hell.   
10:43 PM 

Chloe: You know I'll just go home with Tom to keep you off my mind.   
10:43 PM 

Beca: Fine. Yes. It meant more.   
10:45 PM 

Chloe: You're so cute.   
10:45 PM 

Chloe: We're still in line for tickets. Think you could call and fake an emergency?   
10:46 PM 

Beca didn't even text her back. She instantly went to her calls and found Chloe at the top. She actually took up the entire top spots showing Beca called and facetimed her the most. 

She had hit call and put the phone to her ear. Her lower back resting against the bathroom sink as her free hand nervously played with the hoodie strings. 

"Hello?" Chloe asked. 

Beca couldn't help but smile so wide at the voice. 

"You won't believe this.." Beca said. 

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked. 

"The girl I'm talking to on the phone right now.." 

"Yeah? What about it?" Chloe kept acting like Beca was telling her bad news over the phone. 

"I'm taking her on a date this weekend. First time as more then friends. Do you think she'll object?" 

"Oh my god, no" Chloe was trying not to grin. Luckily she was a good actress. "Do you need me right now?" 

"When do I not?" Beca asked. 

"Alright, I'm on my way. Just stay calm okay? I don't want you losing your mind" Chloe said. 

"Lost it forever ago when I realized I liked you" 

"Well, it will work out. I swear. Everything is going to turn out amazing" Chloe acted like it was bad news, but this was good. Seriously good. "I'll be there in a few okay?" 

"Please hurry" Beca said. 

"Will do" Chloe quickly said before hanging up. 

Beca grinned like a maniac after the line went dead. She knew Chloe was going to tease the hell out of her. Hell, all the girls would once they found out. But she didn't care because she never imagined this in a million years happening to her. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Not even an hour later, Chloe had pulled into the driveway with her car. Beca was sitting outside on the front porch to watch the storm over their lake across the street. She was sitting in the rocking chair swaying back and forth. Music softly playing out of her phone speaker, but it was faded due to the rain. 

The car turned off and quickly Chloe jumped out. She slammed the door behind her and started to walk up the pathway. 

"You are such a little shit, Mitchell!" Chloe yelled over the rain. 

Beca had gotten up from her chair and went to the edge of the porch. She couldn't really hear what Chloe was saying, but she had an idea what it was. 

"You literally just ditched your date for me!" Beca yelled back. 

Chloe had been taking too long for Beca's liking walking up their pathway to the porch. So she nearly ran down the front porch steps. The rain instantly drenching her hair and clothes. Her eyes got a clearer version of Chloe in the moonlight. She was drenched as well. 

Once Beca was off the third step, she ran to Chloe. In her mind she was going to walk while keeping her cool. But, her feelings one. She ran up and nearly jumped on Chloe. Beca threw her arms around Chloe's neck while standing on her tip toes to lean more into her. 

Chloe had dropped her purse and keys to catch Beca. She had taken a small step back from the force of the brunette's launch at her. Her own arms wrapping around Beca's waist. As she held her tightly. She was pretty sure she felt Beca's feet lift from the ground for a second before just remaining on her tip toes. 

"I missed you so much..." Beca confessed. 

"I know, I missed you too" Chloe had said before lifting her head from being stuffed in Beca's neck to kiss her cheek. 

Beca had pulled back after feeling the kiss on her cheek. Even in the moons light you could see her face flush a deep red. Their eyes had locked together as they felt a force behind them both. A force that was pushing their faces closer to one another. Noses brushed against one another softly. Their eyelids slowly closing as they both looked down at each other's lips. Both looking so delicate. So soft. So perfect to just melt together. 

Thunder had smacked and the sky lit up a bright white color around them for a split second. That seemed to be the trigger because Chloe was the one to make the last move. She leaned the last inch forward, placing her lips against Beca's. 

Beca quickly kissed back while moving her hands to cup Chloe's cheeks. She held her like she was afraid this was all a dream. She held her like Chloe would run off at any moment. And the hold on Beca's waist told her Chloe was holding her with just the same ideas. 

They had their lips moving in time perfectly. Noses occasionally bumping each other which just made some small giggles appear. But when the lightning struck with a following of thunder again? Beca pulled away. 

"We're going to get zapped by lightning out here" Beca yelled out. "Want to take this inside?" She asked. 

Chloe nodded. "I have a great excuse to get our clothes off right about now as well!" She yelled. 

Beca rolled her eyes and let a soft laugh escape her lips. Her face turning that familiar red blush once more. She had just pressed her forehead against Chloe's as their eyes looked into one another. Both in disbelief this was happening. They had shared another small kiss before the lightning struck once more. 

Beca was the one to pull away and reach down to grab Chloe's stuff for her. Once she did, both had made their way inside. The front door was pulled open and shut pretty quickly due to them rushing. 

But once they had gotten inside? The storm had muffled and they could actually hear one another. They wouldn't have to keep yelling and they could hear each other's heavy breathing patterns. 

Chloe was the one to speak up first. 

"Why didn't you tell me sooner you wanted to see me? I would have made room for you in my schedule" Chloe sounded serious. 

Beca shrugged. "I don't know. Figured you were keeping busy on purpose to ignore me I guess" She said. 

"What? I would never, ever. You're too important to me. I thought you just didn't want to see me" Chloe said. 

"I figured I had pissed you off when I didn't help you out with Aubrey the other day. When she insulted Tom" Beca said. 

"No," Chloe shook her head. "I was just being moody that day because you had been sleep talking" 

"Oh?" Beca laughed a bit. "Sleeping talking me piss you off now?" 

"Only when she says another girls name" Chloe shrugged. 

"Who?" 

"Emma?" 

"Oh, yeah. She was some one night stand. I don't even remember that dream" Beca said. 

"Mhm," Chloe said. "But yeah, that seemed to just piss me off. Obviously because I want to be the one you sleep talk about" 

"Oh do you?" Beca chuckled. "Why do you have to take over my sleep? You're already the main person I think about every waking moment" 

Chloe felt her own face now flush a deep red. She couldn't help but just smile and move a piece of Beca's wet bangs out of her face. But she kept her fingers running along Beca's jawline for a few seconds before placing her thumb on the top of Beca's chin while her pointer finger was under. 

"Glad it isn't just me.." Chloe whispered before leaning in placing an ever so soft kiss on Beca's lips. "Why don't we get upstairs before we keep dripping water onto the floor. Aubrey is going to kill us" 

"Yeah," Beca nodded. "And Chloe.." 

"Yeah, baby?" Chloe who had already started walking turned to look at her. 

Beca nearly melted right there on the spot at the small pet name. She knew Chloe as her girlfriend was all she wanted. But now? Now she was pretty sure this would be the death of her. In a good way. 

"I never organized the closet. I was just trying to get you home to see it" Beca said. 

Chloe just shook her head with a smile. "Yeah, I figured it was to good to be true" She started to walk again with Beca following. 

"Is this?" Beca asked. 

"What?" Chloe asked. 

"Whatever we're about to become" Beca said. 

Just before Chloe went up the stairs, she turned to look at the woman. Beca looked a bit nervous at what was about to become of them. And, Chloe didn't blame her. They had been friends for what felt like ever. This would definitely be a huge step in a different direction. 

"It's definitely too good to be true" Chloe grinned. "Because I want a relationship out of this. I don't want it to be a one time-"

"Neither do I" Beca cut off. 

"Then good" Chloe said as she grabbed Beca's hand. "Now come on, these clothes are making me freezing. You just had to tackle me in the rain" She teased. 

"The hottest girl in the world left one of the best looking guys on campus for me. Course I'm going to not waste that" Beca chuckled as she followed Chloe upstairs. 

"So much for not admitting to missing Chloe" Is all Beca could think and chuckle to herself about.


End file.
